


I Want You To Teach Me How To Kiss

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I want you to teach me how to kiss, c'mon Buck'. Steve stepped even closer to his best friend, drawing his hands up to grip Bucky's firm shoulders. 'What are you, chicken?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Teach Me How To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes- So, okay, this fic ended up way different then I had planned it out to be. I'm not like, 100% sure that I like where it went, and the endings kind of abrupt, but it's still good ya' know? Or else I wouldn't be posting it. Lol.  
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes, big or small, or if there is another tag that I should add. Also, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Captain America (sadly), or any of ther characters, nor am I making any money from this.

Steve watched Bucky over the steaming rim of his mug. His tea was still hot and felt wonderful pressed against the palms of his hands. Bucky was bustling around their small kitchen, barely big enough to fit his broad shoulders as he moved. The smell of cooking meat made Steve's mouth water. He was able to score a few cuts while he was out looking for work. He didn't find work, but he had found meat, so today wasn't a total loss.

Bucky added some greens to his pot and stirred something else in; a sauce Steve assumed by the way Bucky raised his wooden spoon to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. Steve had to avert his eyes as Bucky tasted his cooking. It wasn't fair. His full lips, the expanse of his throat, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He couldn't even focus on dinner. The meat was a wonderful luxury, and they both devowered their share in seconds. Though Steve wouldn't have been able to tell you what kind of meat it was.

"You okay, Stevie?" Steve hummed in reply, not really up to answering with anything more. "C'mon Steve. You've hardly said anything since I got home, something's up." Bucky kicked at his shin lightly under the table. He had lent back in his chair, arms folded across his chest and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes at him.

There was a brief moment where Steve considered telling him the whole truth, spilling his guts like he so desperately desired too, because it was _killing_ him. But he could loose his best friend over this, so he swallowed what little pride he had left and lied.

"I have a date." He said aloof, like it wasn't such a big deal. Him, getting a date, not a big deal. Steve winced, Bucky was going to see right through him.

Bucky shot forwards in his chair, legs screeching across the wooden floor. "What?"

"Her names... Rebecca?" It sounded more like a question than the confirmation Bucky was after. "I bumped into her outside the fire house." He shrugged. Steve was watching his hands scratch patterns into the table so he didn't see how Bucky's shoulders sagged, almost like he  
was defeated.

"I- This is great, Steve! Way to go man!"

Steve dragged a hand through his straw blonde hair and blushed. "Yeah, great." Pushing himself away from the table, he gathered their dirty plates in his hands and wandered the few quick steps to the kitchen. It wasn't his night to do the dishes, but he started the water for them anyway, needing to focus on something else than Bucky and this entire conversation.

"So what's the problem then?" Bucky asked, sliding up next to him at the sink, dish rag in hand. "Is she not pretty enough for ya'?" Steve smacked him on the shoulder, splashing water and soap suds everywhere.

_The problem is,_ Steve thought. _'She', is not you._ "There is no problem."

Hip jutting against the counter, Bucky raise an eyebrow. His eyes bore into Steve until Steve was squirming under his heavy gaze and he relented.

"I don't know how to kiss." He blurted out. Immediately he wanted to slap himself. The look on Bucky's face was unnerving, his quirky little grin made him look like he didn't quite believe Steve, even though he knew it was true.

"Well, we can't be having that," Bucky says after a while, straightening up again beside him at the sink. Steve fixes him with a wide-eyed look, killing the water slightly panicked as Bucky wraps the dish rag around Steve's waist and tugs until they're standing toe to toe.

"Your kidding me right?" He says weakly, but he doesn't pull away.

"Steve, you have a date." He didn't sound convinced and Steve forces himself to look away as guilt consumes him, wondering why Bucky was playing along with this even if he possibly knew it was a lie. Bucky places a firm hand to his own chest, "it is my obligation," he paused dramatically, "to teach you how to kiss."

Steve snorted. "You look like you're pledging allegiance." In a bout of laughter, Bucky threw his head back.

"C'mon Stevie, you want to woo her right?"

"Yeah." He whispered with a dry mouth.

"Well then," Bucky was grinning, he tugged on the dish rag some more and Steve found himself nodding, like he couldn't quite believe this was happening. "Now you gotta relax, okay? No one likes it when you've got a stick up your ass." Steve chuckled and he felt himself go lax, almost against his will. Steve honestly doesn't know how he's still in one piece. He feels like his skin is about to ignite.

"Now there's more to just kissing, there's the build up, to make your partner putty in your hands- Sort of like fore play-"

"Okay," Steve interrupts, stuttering, face a bright shade of red. "I think I get that part."

"See," Bucky says with a laugh, "you're not a total loss." Spluttering, Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Ya' know," Bucky continues, "you could just give her a peck on the cheek?"

Steve shot him a pointed look. "You know that doesn't really count, right?"

"It's chivalrous."

Steve rolled his eyes and stretched on his toes, craning his head he pressed a chasete kiss against the rough stubble of Bucky's sharp jaw.

"You're such a sap." He giggles, and pretends he can't see the way Bucky's looking at him. "I want you to teach me how to kiss, c'mon Buck." Steve stepped even closer to his best friend, drawing his hands up to grip Bucky's firm shoulders. "What are you, _chicken?_ "

Bucky narrowed his eyes, glaring at Steve like it was a challenge. Before Steve could take a breath, Bucky's hands clenched around the ends of cloth trapped in his fists and gave a harsh tug, toppling Steve straight into his chest, lips clashing with teeth and tongue, sparking something between them.

There was a heated second as Steve found his footing, lips momentarily separating from Bucky's with a loud gasp and a string of saliva. Heart racing, he danced his gaze between Bucky's comically wide eyes. Other than the slight shock they were both feeling, Steve found no resistance in his best friends stormy eyes and he surged forwards, reclaiming Bucky's lips as his own.

The room feels like it's a thousand degrees but Steve can't bring himself to care. The hands on Bucky's shoulders find themselves moving up to cup Bucky's neck, feeling his pulse race at the hallow junction of his throat. Bucky, like everything he did, took as much as he gave. Sucking Steve's bottom lip into his mouth, he nibbled until Steve was gasping and desperate. Bucky swallowed his pretty little gasps like a dying man, his hands dropping the dish rag, choosing to cling at Steve's shirt instead.

Mouth running dry at Bucky's onslaught, Steve darted his tongue out to wet his lips, only to run the tip of his tongue along the seam of Bucky's lips, and Bucky just opens up so nicely for him. Steve shivers slightly at that and tilts Bucky's head back just a little more.

Bucky's bottom lip falls between Steve's teeth and tongue and he returns the favor Bucky had just given him. Nibbling and sucking, Steve's ravishes Bucky's lower lip until it's slick and shiny, tainted red and raw from his teeth bursting tiny blood vessels, making it swell.

When his tongue finally slides against Bucky's, he goes a little weak at the knees. Letting out an embarrassing soft, little moan, Bucky gives up on being practically passive and he takes back control of their kiss. Relentlessly he shoves Steve until his back is pressed against the sink. He's stretched up on the tips of his toes, struggling to find leverage on the floor as Bucky snatches the air from his lungs. Bucky licks along the roof of his mouth with his tongue, again and again until Steve's a puddle of goo underneath him.

It's so hot and wet and Steve wants nothing more than Bucky so badly in that moment that he can hardly breath.

Suddlenly, Bucky breaks their kiss. Steve snaps his eyes open with a loud whimper and he slides back onto two firm feet when Bucky steps back. His hair is wild, breath laboured, a fading brightness in his eyes as he comes back to himself. Steve's exactly the same.

"There," Bucky said, his voice rough and unrecognisable. Steve huffed and touched his lips lightly. "You'll knock your girl dead kissing like that Stevie." He joked, a shaky laugh forced from his chest.

"Right, yeah," Steve flapped a hand in the air beside him. "I have a date," he choked.

"Right." Bucky repeated and bent to pick the dish rag off of the floor. Steve took the split second to gather himself, get all his hormones in check before he did something reckless and lost Bucky forever. He need to get a grip.

\--  
Steve frowned down at his sketch book. He couldn't _quite_ get the shading right. Distracted, Steve gave up on the set of buildings he was working on and flipped to the back of his sketch book. In the back was where he keep his more _risky_ drawings.

Pages and pages we're filled of simple sketches, he was too afraid to color them, give them the detail they deserved. Because these pages were full of _Bucky_. Bucky doing everyday things, Bucky shirtless, Bucky _naked_ , Steve's imagination running wild with his anatomy. Finding a blank space, Steve began another sketch. This time it took form of a set of lips. Bucky's lips.

They were all Steve could think about, ever since yesterday he could hardly function. Bucky had given him a stiff goodbye when he left for work early that morning but that was all, he hadn't even looked Steve in the eye. That had hurt, but it wasn't like Steve had expected anything less.

After their kiss last night, they could have cut the tension in the air between them with a knife. Steve had been itching to drag Bucky back into another kiss all evening, leaving him tossing and turning in his small cot all night. Bucky hadn't been better off either. Steve _knew_ when Bucky was asleep, and he'd only finally dozed off in the early hours of the morning. Steve wondered if Bucky was thinking about their kiss as intensely as Steve was, replying the whole thing over and over in his mind like a broken record.

It wasn't as if their kiss could have become anything anyways. Bucky wasn't interested in Steve. Bucky liked girls with soft bodies and curly hair.

Steve wasn't anything like that.

Keys turning in a half busted lock made Steve jump in his seat, he shoved his sketch book under the cushions of their dusty sofa in a flourish and by the time Bucky had kicked his shoes off and wandered his way into their tiny apartment, Steve was casually flipping through an old newspaper on their tiny coffee table.

"Steve?" Came Bucky's voice behind him and Steve peers over his shoulder, breath immediately getting caught in his throat. Bucky was standing in the door way of their barely big enough bathroom, towel in his hands, wiping his hands clean of grease and grime from his days work at the docks. His undershirt was tight over his chest, muscles defined in the ugly light over head. They'd been meaning to replace the bulb for a whole month now, but money had been unexceptionally tight lately. Steve swallowed and met Bucky's gaze. "What are you doing home?" He asked, a bewildered expression on his face.

Steve matched the equally confused look on Bucky's face. "Huh?"

Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "Your date?"

"Huh?" Steve said a second time, concern etching his brow. _What the hell was Bucky talking about?_

"I knew it!" Bucky half shrieked. Steve startled at his out burst, heat prickling his scalp, and suddenly Steve remembers his lame excuse to get Bucky to finally kiss him.

Dread filled his gut. Steve turned his head away at the feeling. When the couch dipped next to him, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Why'd you lie, Steve?" Steve blushed, red tinting every strip of exposed skin on his body.

Stuttering, Steve just made a mess of himself. "I uh- It didn't- I was only trying to-"

"Steve?"

With a sigh that racked his entire skinny frame, Steve stunk down into his seat. "I'm sorry Buck," he muttered. "I understand if- if you don't want to be friends anymore. I can- I can move out? I'm sure there's some place I can go-"

"Steve. Steve stop, no-" There's another dip in the couch beside him as Bucky angles his body towards Steve, legs folding up under himself, a gentle hand coming to rest on Steve's cheek.

Sucking in a breath, Steve flicked his eyes to Bucky's. Bucky was looking at him with such open affection his heart skipped a dangerous beat.

"Do you- Do you _like_ me? Is that what the kiss was about?"

Steve can't even breath. His head moves on its own accord, a fraction of a head tilt that's more of a nervous twitch than anything else.

Bucky beams and lurches forwards, the hand that's cupping Steve's cheek slides to his jaw and tightens, pulling Steve closer. Steve blinks once before Bucky captures Steve's mouth with his own.

There was no passion behind it, no tongue or teeth, just lips against lips, but it said everything they could never say out loud. Breaking the kiss, Bucky pressed his forehead against Steve's and watched Steve flutter open his pale eyelids, blue eyes swimming into focus, framed by long lashes that brushed his cheeks every time he blinked. He was beautiful, and Bucky kicked himself for waiting so long.

"Buck..." Steve said as softly as his expression. Something within Bucky's chest bloomed, twining its way around his ribs, squeezing his heart. "We can't-"

Bucky hushed him with another peck on the lips. Steve was so taken he didn't dare finish his sentence. "I don't care. Steve I'm- I'm with you." Trailing his hands from Steve's face, he gripped Steve's hips so tight he'd probably have bruises in the morning.

Steve is smiling at him, so sweet it must hurt his teeth. That smile might be everything Bucky has ever wanted. "Till the end of the line?" He teases lightly, his own arms linking around Bucky's neck, pressing their chests flush together.

"Always," Bucky replies, the sunflowers in his ribs preening towards Steve's sunlight.

They were having a moment but laughter bubbled through Steve's lips without warning. Bucky joins him, warm and melodic and it makes Steve feel a stupid amount of love and affection for the jerk next to him.


End file.
